


Сложные вопросы

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Пять слов [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн между "В поисках Спока" и "Возвращение домой". Значение вулканского слова дается в соответствии с Vulcan Language Dictionary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сложные вопросы

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между "В поисках Спока" и "Возвращение домой". Значение вулканского слова дается в соответствии с Vulcan Language Dictionary.

_T’hy’la [тхайла] (вулканский) — друг, брат, любовник, родственная душа._

  
  
— Тебя зовут Джим?  
  
Эти слова для ушей Кирка были, словно музыка: разве может быть большее счастье, чем знать, что Спок, его Спок вернулся к жизни и уже начинает вспоминать. Единственное, насчет чего переживал Джим что, восстановив свою память, Спок может не принять их _особые_ отношения. Некоторые из вулканцев до сих пор высказывали свое неодобрение, словно их это касалось — Кирк тогда искренне удивился, что среди представителей самой логичной расы, сторонников бесконечного разнообразия, попадались настолько ограниченные индивиды.  
  
Впрочем их мнение Джима мало волновало. Ему важно было знать, что Спок вернет себе эту часть жизни. Поэтому Кирк старался не давить на него лишний раз, не попадаться на глаза — да он вообще сутками вертелся возле Скотти, помогая с ремонтом хищной птицы и пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей о Споке.  
  
Но долго прятаться не получилось.  
  
— Адмирал Кирк? — Спок застал Джима в одном из грузовых помещений на клингонском корабле, и вокруг, как назло, не было ни души.  
  
— Да, Спок? — он выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на Спока. Творческий беспорядок на его голове давно был устранен, и оттого он вновь выглядел невероятно родным и привычным.  
  
— Я тут кое-что вспомнил, — сказал он, и Джим немного напрягся. Что же такое важное вспыло в его памяти, раз ему потребовалось срочно найти Кирка?  
  
— Да? — Джим вложил в голос как можно больше мягкости, словно боялся спугнуть.  
  
— Когда я думаю о членах экипажа «Энтерпрайз», я точно знаю, в каких отношениях с ними я нахожусь, — от этих слов Джим напрягся еще сильнее. Ему уже казалось, что вот оно, сейчас наступит момент истины. — Но когда я думаю о наших с вами отношениях, то...  
  
Он посмотрел на Джима так, будто ждал от того подсказки, но тот специально молчал и не хотел торопить.  
  
— Мы с вами вместе служили? — наконец спросил Спок.  
  
— И сейчас служим: ты мой первый офицер.  
  
— Мы с вами друзья?  
  
— Однозначно, мы с тобой очень хорошие друзья.  
  
— Мы с вами близки, как братья? — а вот это было уже теплее, и у Джима аж в горле пересохло.  
  
— Если ты так считаешь, то да.  
  
— Мы с вами... любовники? — на слух этот вопрос оказался менее ужасным, чем мог себе представить Джим, но он не сразу сообразил, что же именно ответить.  
  
— Спок, а если я тебя поцелую, что ты сделаешь? — решился спросить Кирк. Он сделал шаг навстречу Споку, медленно, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не представляет угрозы.  
  
— Я не знаю, — засомневался Спок, и на мгновение Джим решил, что перегнул палку. — А вы можете попробовать?  
  
Кирк ухмыльнулся, сделал еще два шага, чтобы оказаться возле Спока, и, положив руки ему на плечи, приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал его. Сердце затрепетало и было почти готово выскочить из груди, но Джим постарался не выражать свою радость слишком бурно.  
  
— Я ответил на твой вопрос? — спросил он, отстранившись и отступив назад, давая Споку пространство.  
  
— Да, _t’hy’la_ , — ответил тот, и сердце Джима пропустило удар.


End file.
